Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag, and more particularly to a golf bag having partitioning members which divide an internal space thereof so as to be flexibly adjusted to various sizes in the top of the golf bag thereby improving assembling efficiency.
In general, golf is one of the popular sports that people enjoy as a leisure activity. Golf specifically calls for a set of golf clubs, 9 iron pieces, 3 wood pieces and a putter in a game. These golf clubs are stored in the golf bag for convenient carriage and are selectively used during the game.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional golf bag used for carrying a set of golf clubs during a game is constructed with an open top 110 for putting the clubs therethrough, a body 120 coupled from a lower portion of the top 110 along the periphery to a bottom 130, and the bottom 130 is connected to the body 120 for closing the open internal bottom space.
On the other hand, a golf bag of the so called organizer type is made with a plurality of separate regions by partitioning the internal space of the open top 110 for conveniently arranging the clubs. Partitioning members 140 are inserted for preventing the clubs stored in the bag from striking and damaging each other. The partitioning members 140 made of somewhat pliable fabric are connected between the top 110 and the bottom 130 for dividing the internal space of the body 120 into a plurality of regions.
As shown in FIG. 2, the upper portion of the partitioning members 140 are fixed by supporting bars 150 which horizontally penetrate the top 110 while the lower portion of the partitioning member 140 are fixed by a hitching plate 131 attached on the bottom 130. In other words, the upper portion of the partitioning members 140 are sewn around the supporting bars 150 and the hitching plate 131 is fastened at the bottom 130 from outside whereby the partitioning members 140 are fixed to connect between the top 110 and the bottom 130.
The supporting bars 150 for enabling both ends of the partitioning member 140 to be fixed at the top 110 penetrate through lateral portions of the top 110 and are horizontally fixed by cap nuts 151.
In addition, the hitching plate 131 is riveted, each rivet 132 at an equal distance therebetween, for fastening the partitioning member 140 which passes behind the hitching plate 131 and faces upward toward the top 110.
Furthermore, the body 120 and the bottom 130, as shown in FIG. 3, are also assembled by rivets 121, each positioned at a predetermined equal space therebetween around the periphery thereof.
Meanwhile, the top 110 may be classified into a mold type uniformly made of a synthetic material and a wire type sewn with fabric around a ring shaped wire 111, as illustrated in FIG. 2.
The body 120 which supports a whole shape of the golf bag may be classified into a cylindrical frame type made of a synthetic product with fabric attached thereto and a rod stay type made with a plurality of rods (not shown) vertically embedded at a predetermined identical interval around the peripheries of the top 110 and bottom 130, those being connected therebetween.
Accordingly, there is a disadvantage in a golf bag having a mold type of a top in that the top should be made with a diameter and a shape thereof in accordance with a size of the body 120, thereby increasing manufacturing costs to make a new mold for a synthetic top in response to the various sizes of the body 120. On the contrary, there is an advantage in the golf bag having the mold type of the top in that the golf bag may have a rod stay type of a body with cheap supporting rods which connect between the top and the bottom for maintenance of its shape, instead of a cylindrical frame of a body made of an expensive synthetic frame onto which fabric should be attached.
There is an advantage in a golf bag having a wire type of a top in that the ring shaped wire is simply adjusted lengthwise in accordance with a size of the top and sewn with fabric, thereby enabling a convenient use for various sizes of golf bags. In contrast, there are disadvantages in that the partitioning member for dividing an internal space of the top should be separately manufactured according to regulated sizes of golf bags, thereby increasing manufacturing cost, and the top and partitioning members should be manually assembled, thereby lowering efficiency of manufacture.
In addition, whichever type of top is used, rivets are used for coupling the body and the bottom in the conventional golf bag. Therefore, there is an additional disadvantage in the conventional golf bag in that it is impossible to disassemble the bottom from the body even when repair should be performed on a defect in the product.